


【レオ泉】剑刃维护

by Interrupt_Mode



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrupt_Mode/pseuds/Interrupt_Mode
Summary: レオ泉ABOpwp，含大量先锋组CB向互动。奶次全体提及，宗老师被提及。
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 9





	【レオ泉】剑刃维护

**Author's Note:**

> *无剧情故事，颇为矫情的虐向  
> *平权化ABO设定，人物感觉还是写得有点不对，由于性癖放出存在着都合主义的问题  
> *物理/音乐/生理内容由于时间问题没能详细考证  
> *时间点在王骑前，Knights连续举办演唱会期间，患得患失自己硬撑着的两人。  
> *双向箭头，雷没能确认，泉有所感知。  
> *含有大量先锋组CB向互动，三人kn期间二人相处以及部分事件捏造。  
> *没有后续的打算

-  
真实世界的流动与活跃必然要伴随着熵的不可逆堆积。以生存为目的人们担负着调和的责任，一次次校准钟表、一次次将混乱拢回秩序，又一次次不断因旧着火苗的熄灭而追寻着新的火种。这种努力无论如何都太为渺小。从宏观大局的角度来看，一切都不过是必然的终结前做出的无望努力。纵然滴水石穿，仍总有一天要被日益强劲的压力所碾得粉身碎骨。  
于是便有了想要制造独立庭院的人们。他们发挥工业时代的长处，以钢铁为骨、玻璃为皮，构建起了自己的乐园。在这里一切将归于平稳，过于缥缈的混沌只能够攀在亮堂堂的玻璃上竭力窥探。来一同唱响赞美诗吧！受到多少压迫仍然毫无弯折，那龙骨是多么坚韧！在丑恶迫害者的衬饰下只会显得愈加美丽耀眼，那玻璃幕墙是多么堂皇！  
但总有一天，会有天真无邪的孩童、又或是某个嫉妒之人向幕墙扔出石头、投下愤怒的火把，将那盈盈的反光打破一个缺口。那些积压在乌托邦之外疲惫已久的阴云便会得到奏响的动机。  
——不管如何，那将是一场大雪。  
序幕是闲适的霜花，纷纷扬扬从庭院玻璃罩上一角中曲身探入，优雅地将绚烂到不真实的地面染成一片虚无的白。有了裂缝的幕墙，即便修补也已经失去了原本的韧性，积累的水汽具有天赋的残暴，必然要找准这一缺陷狠狠蹂躏。接到暗示的指挥会指示乐团加速唱奏，随着清脆动人的崩溃支离之声，走向压迫到不得呼吸的最高潮。  
看吧，这雨云积累过多，又处在这种地形上，必然要引起一场雪崩。

——自己或许已经察觉了那从屏障之后流露出的点滴雪花，但已经因为“那件事”而跃动、欢乐、悲恸、不安到过载，甚至没能抬手抓住那一丝踪迹。  
所以现在瘫软的濑名泉正被鸣上岚扛着飞奔在走廊上。

1  
异变始于泉发觉后辈浑身的香氛中突兀混入了某种淡淡的幽香。  
讨厌自己名字的后辈对自己分化成Alpha一事甚是哀怨，再加上跟名字一般极具攻击性的信息素，让他着实消沉了一段时间。跟mika哭诉过这件事后，自称姐姐的模特就下定决心把信息素完全压制住。他找了专业人员咨询，配置了长期有效的阻隔剂，又用上浓郁的香氛，周身常年散发着花园般馥郁甜美的气息，朱樱司刚入队知晓前辈第二性别时那迷茫无助的表情让他跟朔间凛月都没正形地笑了好一段时间——此外，虽然动机异常，但后辈更是全校难得有未雨绸缪意识的Alpha，常年备着充足的自用阻隔剂与抑制剂，这也是濑名泉默许Alpha后辈黏在自己身边的原因之一了。  
不过此时，那种只在分化期闻过的压迫气味却隐隐约约，有从层层掩盖下冒头的趋势。竟然把信息素都放了出来，鸣君是到了易感期了吗？泉默默想着，注意力却没从文件上转移开来。先调整完这一部分，反正……  
他还在不在意地思考，模特后辈却已经触电般地狼狈后撤。鸣上岚杏目圆睁，陆上部极具爆发力的身体已经弹出一段距离，当即就掏出包中喷雾往自己脸上喷去。  
“泉ちゃん，你——”  
泉听到对方惊魂未定的声音，但他就是无法回应任何一个音节。不知何时他的眼前已经黑白模糊一片，看不清文件中的字句，身体一节节瘫软下去。不、不可能，“那种”身体状况应该还没有要结束的态势，怎么会突然……  
犹如是要验证自己的想法，他恍然间又一次闻到了“那种气味”。最开始还是一如过往的清淡冷清，紧接着便是过于可怕的浓香，从嗅觉直冲上大脑。不，不可能，这不是我的味道。但不管怎样否认，那种比岚身上经精密调制的香氛都要甜蜜粘稠百倍、只能说是不知羞耻的味道，的的确确正从自己每一个毛孔中悸动着散发出来。  
“鸣……”他恍惚着下定决心开口，却完全不明白自己想要说些什么。而此时后辈的体温已经触及了他的身体，陆上部部员果敢下了决心，扛起对方瘫软的身体向外跑去。

2  
也怪人家当时嫌门老师不在，没有留下来帮忙整理保健室里的药物。岚低声叹息，有些焦虑地合上最后一个药品柜。Omega备用药品似乎前一段刚进行了清理，那个佐贺美老师竟然也碰上些推不开的工作，难得地变得忙碌起来，各种不顺利之下新一批的备用品现在还没能到位。这下真的麻烦了，要去附近的药店也有相当一段路程，泉ちゃん最近本来就积劳过度，这个样子没法撑住，不尽早中止发情的话怕是要把身体都给烧坏。  
鸣上岚整理着思绪快步走出保健室，却没注意前路，和人撞了个满怀。  
“抱歉……诶，王さま？”岚本想道个歉继续赶路，却在看到对方的瞬间惊呼出声。  
“哇呜——”孩子气的王也被吓了一跳。但这慌乱转瞬即逝，小狮子的脸上立刻就还原成一如既往的笑容，“是鸣！发生了什么事，走路慌慌张张的？”  
鸣上岚迎上骑士的王那张明媚烂漫的脸，“……泉ちゃん意外发情了。”现在这个时点对于勤勉的学生来说也是相当迟了。Omega毕竟是弱势性别，因保护原因不会公布名单，需要掩盖性别身份的都允许使用药物等手段遮挡、替换信息素，他要上门去找甚至会有各种其他顾虑风险。不过尽管是那个泉ちゃん，但似乎也发生过意外事故，这跟先前与泉一起走过来的王さま估计有所关联……  
“鸣。”月永雷欧却将他想要继续解释的话语直接打断，“鸣不也是Alpha吗？去给濑名一个临时标记不就可以了吗。”  
诶？  
鸣上岚一时呆愣。月永雷欧歪了歪头看着这位比自己小了近两岁的后辈，那归来之际就愈加张扬的笑容看得岚一时有些刺眼。  
“还有什么事吗？我现在可能还得去学生会找一下敬人，先走啦。”见被打量着的后辈一动不动，雷欧迈出脚步，灵巧地从他侧面绕过。  
“王さま！”  
但是鸣上岚反应过来，一个箭步挡住了雷欧的去路。赌对了，岚想道。回归的王脸上的笑容本就略显僵硬，被他拦住的这一下眼神中那一点冷漠下面更是无法收住的紧张，果然——  
“王さま，也许这种事让人家做的确是止损的办法，但是人家并不知道这么做对泉ちゃん也好、对王さま来说也是否妥当。”鸣上岚尽力诚恳地组织语言，“人家对你们之前发生的事没有确实的了解，泉ちゃん也一直拒绝和我详细谈起。但是人家明白，至少在那一场Checkmate上，泉ちゃん身上的那一种幸福感绝非虚假。”  
岚紧盯住狮子的双眼缓缓道来。  
“王さま、从王さま离开的时点起，泉ちゃん他就——”

0  
尽管现代医疗科技日趋完善，“这种检查”仍是恶心至极的难受。  
濑名泉咬牙切齿坐起身来，整理好自己的装束，对着镜子有些不耐烦地捋捋头发。推开门所见的果不其然是那个可恶后辈的脸。对方正坐在接待处的沙发上翻看着那几张检查单，见到他出来后抬头扬起灿烂的笑容挥了挥手。  
“都要怪鸣君多管闲事，我才要受这种罪。”代理队长努力汹汹地坐到对方的斜前方。这家医院似乎是后辈通过所属的事务所联系到的、专门针对艺人的医院。他拒绝掉了检查表上一大部分令人羞耻的检查，最后还是在鸣上岚的坚持下，在尽量避开人员接触的情况下做了几个内窥以及取样项目。  
“阿拉，泉ちゃん可不能这么说。”表现与Alpha性别完全不符的人娇嗔地瞥了他一眼，但面部整体透露出的却是异常严肃的神情，“不管如此，都出现了那么久的紊乱泉ちゃん也不告诉大家。要不是小凛月说什么‘阿濑的时间停滞了’，人家还发现不了你出了问题吧。毕竟是重要的身体机能，一旦打乱对身体其他部分的调节也会有很大的影响，出现什么大病都不会意外。”他理了理手中的文件，“不过就现有的检查结果来看，几种可能的原因都基本排除，机能异常引起的后续不良反应倒也在可控范围之内——话是这么说，泉ちゃん这几天也过于劳累了，这样下去就算这边没有病变也要出问题的啊。”  
“你当这要怪谁啊。”受检查者微扬起下巴，“你们一个个都不让人省心，再加上那一堆烂摊子，鸣君有时间把我拖来这里，还不如来帮我来做些工作啊？”  
“诶？这可不能怪我啊。”鸣上岚迅速还击，“泉ちゃん可是把那些重要工作都给捂得牢牢的，纵使想帮忙也不让人家介入。小凛月没什么干劲，人家手上的又基本是些杂活，泉ちゃん怎么可能不忙啊。”  
濑名泉面对后辈冷冷一笑，方要拿当时的不信任事件说事，显示屏上陪同人员领报告的标志就又亮了起来。陆上部部员似乎也怕他提这件事，稍打招呼就跑出了他的视线。臭小鬼。濑名泉狠狠瞪着对方消失的背影。  
而鸣上岚溜得快，回来得倒也快，报告单从袋中半抽出地查看着。濑名泉早已放弃阻止后辈查看自己的检查结果，这不知分寸的样子也真是……  
“大部分指标没有什么问题，身体还没有出现不良反应。”鸣上岚从报告中毫不心虚地抬起头来，“就是这一份报告……推算的泉ちゃん生殖功能休止的时点，不就是王さま休学的那个时候吗？泉ちゃん……”  
“别再说了。”  
他的话语被干脆地打断，濑名泉开口，语气不知觉间已满是苦涩。鸣上岚也意识到自己提到了不该提的事情，往后缩去捂住嘴，随即又半低下头去。  
“所以泉ちゃん现在还是不随身携带抑制剂吗？”鸣上岚半晌才缓缓抬头，小心翼翼地找了个话题开口，“以防万一还是得备上一些……”  
尽管是精于表情管理的灰发模特，此刻面部却不符职业素养地狠狠紧绷，过于尖锐的情绪埋在那一层薄薄的外壳之下，却被他一次次以鲜血淋漓的代价挡下了冲撞，竭力不让它爆发而出。  
鸣上岚起身坐到了过度坚强的前辈身边，侧身拥住了前辈纤细的身体。  
“没事的，没事的。”  
他的前辈身上的颤抖剧烈起来，生生憋住的沉重呼吸化为了低低的呜咽。

3  
“鸣，你带着Alpha用药物吧，把抑制剂给我，带我去看看。”  
沉默半晌，以剑般锐利的目光与人对视，国王终于下达了命令。  
岚使用这间训练室也是因为它作为应急处置室的第二作用。雷欧独自一人踏进两道隔音门间的缓冲带中，通风系统被开到最大功率，在狭小的空间中嗡嗡运作着。  
方才鸣上岚虽然没有多过问，但明显还不放心。后辈这一次有些强硬，先是仔仔细细给他喷好阻隔剂，又把Alpha用抑制剂与阻隔剂两种药物都塞到他手心里，这才拉开隔音录音室的第一道门。这一下两位Alpha都脸色大变。虽说两人都由于抑制剂的效果不会被诱导出兽性，但门后的信息素气味已经若有若无地飘了出来，再一直放任下去怕要造成不可估量的后果。  
濑名、濑名。雷欧脑子里也过度的混乱了。他回归这几日，Knights用上了他创作的全新武器连续奋战、势如破竹。他发放武器的形式颇为随意，交给岚两个人就闲聊几句，有时塞给迷迷糊糊的凛月，那个新来的也在他身后慌慌乱乱捡过几次乐谱……虽说最多的还是直接交给濑名，但是那种不想面对的情绪果然还是无法消除。两人的对话在外人看来几乎如常，但雷欧自己的态度里夹杂了几分闪烁，他的濑名就连唠叨竟也愈加克制。鸣说在自己休学之后泉的发情期就不再发生，又“恰巧”在自己回归不久便爆发而出。影响生理的因素太难洞察，就算是这样的情况、就算他明白濑名的不坦率，他也无法做出确切的判断。甚至于自己，来到这一地点究竟是为了什么动机呢？  
濑名泉的确是他心中最为重要的一块，但那又如何呢？博爱的天才能向亲密的人们毫不吝啬地说出“爱”、“喜欢”的字句，但是落到真正的私下，这份让心砰砰直跳的情感又要如何定义呢？——对一切都能够展开妄想，但是这一想象力唯独不能被用在揣测自己与重要之人的关系上，所以就算是他也只能乖乖举手投降。  
他按下门把，想要清空混乱的思考，却因这一下走神差点被扑面而来的高浓度信息素所压倒。促进Omega性兴奋的激素只能通过抑制剂或交合来进行不同程度的清除，如果在周期停止后又突然发作，无疑将会发生一场极度激烈的发情期。泉原本显得有些冷淡的信息素此时都招摇着呈现出媚态，勾得他一阵动摇。  
雷欧把第二道隔音门锁紧。现在这种情况，也就只能给对方来一个临时标记了。鸣已经去购买Omega用药物，现在先抑制下来再用药物处理吧。  
不太大也没有障碍物的练习室里要找人很容易。Knights的主教就蜷缩在练习室一角，尽管死死咬着牙关、头上满是汗珠，也仍然旧恪守自己专业的准则没有做出自伤的行为。他的面部虽然已满是不退的潮红，却依旧带着舞台上一贯的华贵清高。  
“濑名？”  
看起来似乎还好？狮心王低唤了一声对方的名字，但地上的人应声便发出一串含糊不清的呜咽。雷欧走近时才确切看清了对方的模样，骑士的冰蓝双眼几乎完全涣散，上身被自己扯得有些凌乱，汗水浸得衬衫快要透明；下身虽然没有明显的撩动痕迹，但重要部位也从里向外透出不明的粘稠液体——就算动作微弱，似乎也在胡乱蹭着地板和墙壁，刚才一放松漏出的喘息声断断续续着变得更加大声，再也无法好好地封锁进嘴里了。  
尽管因为对生理课毫无兴趣而时常逃课，月永雷欧也能够明白当下的情况了。他果断捞起旧日搭档的上身——这件事他当年也因濑名泉的失误做过一次，但绝非如今天的心思动摇。以往玩笑着轻咬友人时收起的獠牙锋芒毕出，如肉食生物捕猎般一口咬上光裸后颈上露出的腺体。Alpha的信息素直接注入体内是极大的刺激，泉就连方才美丽骄傲的表面也无法保持，全身抖如筛糠，发出过分艳丽的哀鸣。他想要挣扎却被国王牢牢按住，只能仰头被迫接受，喉管如被肉食动物狠狠切开，以无助的哀鸣静候血液流干的那一刻。  
信息素注入完毕。雷欧把怀中的人轻轻放在垫子上，默默听着他逐渐趋于平稳的喘息声。  
“王さま，哈啊……王さま……”受了临时标记的泉挣扎着转向他那一边，口中喘息仍未止息，却似乎已经有些理智了。应该是压制下去了吧，雷欧掏了掏身上衣兜想给后辈打个电话，结果文明利器却是定局般的不见影踪，怕是什么时候又丢到哪个角落去了。他想要站起身来翻找，却被身边的人立即抓住衣摆。  
“不要走，雷欧君……”  
“濑名？”  
刚才濑名说了……月永雷欧浑身一震，全然忘却了抵抗，任由对方将他拽回地面。两个人的姿势翻覆了过来，濑名泉软绵绵的身体不知何时就跪趴到了他的双腿之间，任呼唤了多少声都不作应答，只是直奔着他的裤头而去，极具情色意味地开始用嘴触上他裤间的拉链来。  
……啊啊。月永雷欧这才反应过来，是他没能注意到，尽管那一刻他的确注入了安抚的信息素，成功完成了临时标记，但是这一有阻隔剂的作用，二是他并没有去确认——  
这室内的信息素浓度竟不降反增。

如果二人初见时走调的歌声般，濑名泉在这种事上做得十分笨拙，但也如那一日的惊艳让月永雷欧无法自主。  
清高骄傲的搭档就这样趴伏在自己下体处，蓝到发冷的双眼此刻湿润而朦胧，全然只是凭着本能扶起充满雄性器官尝试吞咽，甚至牙齿没能收住，惊得雷欧几次吃痛惊呼。濑名泉也不知是有自觉还是含得疲累，尝试几次后放弃了不成熟的尝试，转向性器侧面伸出舌头舔弄。那一点红得露骨的舌尖与濑名泉白得如瓷器一般的肌肤相映衬起来，更是美艳得逼人。  
月永雷欧曾与斋宫宗讨论过有关于本能之美的话题。傀儡的帝王认为俗物的肆意张扬只是暴露丑态，累赘的过度感性必须被摒弃，作为艺术的表达应该更高妙、更凝练；而纵横五线谱的国王则更倾向于接受这些喜怒哀乐的细节——就如他在那场开始步向毁灭的Checkmate上宣称的那般——尽管那时精神有所扭曲，但以灵感为弹药库的王的确热爱着这些小小的波动。而倘若当时的两人见到此时的濑名泉，怕是会立刻觉得那场争论全落了个毫无意义吧。在骑士身上两种理念被完美地一举统合，美如艺术品的男人媚眼缱绻充满魅惑之气，却又反而显出一股纯洁感来。  
本来就更善于音乐语言的王哑口无言，完全无法表达了。好可爱、濑名好可爱。汹涌的乐章从脑中不断涌出，啊啊，这样的名曲……  
月永雷欧情不自禁伸手去扒拉衣服口袋里的笔，反正鸣上岚给他的报告就在旁边，用来涂涂画画自然不在话下。泉本以为他要走，发出几声不成调的呜咽，但在发现他别无此意后便舔弄得更加卖力——这一点当然也没被雷欧的艺术神经所放过。  
姿势别扭且被人拉扯着的微妙感觉在灵感汹涌之中当然可以忽略不计，只是随着音符的落下，无法预测的王却发现自己另一处的心音愈加动摇。脑中的音乐混入了杂音，潺潺汩汩、缭乱得无法作为声部的暧昧水声呈现了越来越可怕的存在感。月永雷欧与身下人鬼使神差地对上了眼，只是一瞬，满脸红晕的主教就受到惊吓般，闪躲着低下头继续对君主的侍奉。  
……这太超过了。月永雷欧也面红耳赤着目瞪口呆起来。方才被灵感占了上风时堆积的快感反噬般占据了他的处理中枢。就算是Alpha，初经人事时也未必能忍得住刺激，那种临界感已经近在咫尺。  
“濑名，要出来了，快放开！”月永雷欧慌慌忙忙伸手要把对方推开，濑名泉毫无抵抗地任他中止了自己的动作。随着下巴被扳起，他的骑士全然一副猫被揉捏下颚的反应，潮湿且有点无神的双眼呆愣愣地看向自己。  
——但是月永雷欧甚至没来得及在心里赞叹一声好漂亮。猫一般的人只是呆呆看了他几秒，旋即就摆脱了他没用多少力气的手，迅速含住了他身下快要射精的器官。  
“セ……濑名！”这一次搭档专注于收起牙齿，一鼓作气地将王的下体往自己喉咙深处顶去，生理性的泪水从灰发模特的眼角溢出，更显得楚楚可怜。  
这一切都成了压倒月永雷欧的最后稻草。  
濑名太过可爱了，那里也太过舒服了，月永雷欧几乎是自我放空般射了出来，逼出濑名泉有些痛苦的干咳声。他急忙退出，未能为口腔所兜住的部分液体便从濑名泉嘴角溢出，带着淫靡的色彩玷污了秀丽无瑕的脸。他想拍拍对方的后背为对方顺顺气，却见呼吸依旧急促的骑士竭力仰起头来，随着喉结滚动就已经将什么彻底咽了下去。  
这份动作耗尽了主教最后的力气，他骄傲的濑名低下头来颤抖着大声喘息。他口中不时露出的白浊痕迹在视线中若隐若现，直勾勾地宣扬着存在感。  
“呜、啊……”驻守的骑士在喘息中隐隐约约吐出几个字，月永雷欧只觉他眼神已经近乎痴乱，想要诉说的话语竟全被吞在嘈杂的吐息中。不过自己也已经完全陷进去了吧？他凑近去聆听。不坦率的人说完便已经将脸稍稍侧开，听闻对方的问声似乎还有些恍惚，愣了一下才又缓缓下定决心般转回头来。  
“求、求求你了，后面……好难受。”  
月永雷欧脑子里轰的一声炸响。  
忍耐到极限了。露出这样的痴态，做出那样的请求，把他的东西全部喝下去的，是那个漂亮的濑名，是那个高傲又清正廉洁的濑名。这便是发情期吗？这便是受Alpha影响的Omega吗？  
——而这种熟悉但又前所未有的感受，便是所谓Alpha的占有欲吗？  
狂喜、悲伤、冲动、难堪、羞耻、悔恨……无数的情感冲击着月永雷欧，谱成一首上品的交响曲。但此时另一种感性已经先于一切出手，雄狮沉默着发力，将身上的一切束缚掀翻。濑名泉没有抵抗——也无法抵抗、不想抵抗——便被Alpha掀翻在地。他喉咙中还有几丝液体没能完全下咽，冲击之下呛在管道之间，眼间本就不间断的生理性眼泪也越聚越多。月永雷欧俯下身来用舌舔去他眼间的泪水，动作不算细腻但也不粗暴。他循着野性的本能再度将关注移到对方刚刚还在被玩弄的下半身，对方倒也发挥自身柔韧性任他摆弄，外表上勉强还算是整洁的外裤没几下就被扯落到一旁。  
与外裤相比，外裤下的内裤已经是泥泞不堪。被尿道球腺液所浸湿、被兜在衣服里的精液将污染得乱七八糟，看那个量的话高潮绝对不止一次。是临时标记的时候，还是为他口交的时候？或者说之前濑名就一个人去了吗？思虑飘忽间他伸手稍稍摆弄，那处器官就再度立了起来，月永雷欧抬头得到一个略带迷茫而催促的表情。  
——不过就算是缺课如月永雷欧，也明白照顾Omega的前端只是徒然消耗对方的体力，将底裤扯到一边，Omega的下半身便彻底暴露在空气之中。他将手向男性Omega身后那个已经被二次发育为生殖用途的穴道口摸去，怀中人动了几下想要翻身趴下方便他的动作，却被国王大人一手锢住。  
相比于濑名也很漂亮的后背，更想看到濑名的脸。  
Omega已经忍耐太久了，他素来整洁干净的濑名身后一片粘腻，再经他轻轻一碰更是颤抖着又从上下两口中都漏出甜蜜的喘息与蜜液来。月永雷欧试探性地探入一指便迅速被渴望着被折磨的媚肉谄媚地团团围上，轻轻的推动揉按更是直接逼出了搭档的惊呼。  
“不要……住手、别……呜……不要折腾我了……啊……快一点……给我……”濑名泉靠在他胸口喘息着呼道，但月永雷欧反而咬住牙关。  
不行，虽然分泌了大量体液，但对方的身体还是没能完全打开。月永雷欧深吸一口气，压抑住自己立刻想把人压在身下的欲望。尽管是激素堆积而发情异常高涨的Omega，身体也还只是初经人事。纵然湿润，穴道内手指的触感还是略带僵硬，还达不到能向Alpha打开的程度，若是贸然进入，他的濑名势必受伤。  
抚摸着背部安抚着不安的Omega，月永雷欧就着对方下半身乱七八糟的体液伸入了第二指。两指在主教体内辗转、搅动，情色得吓人的水声潺潺不绝于耳。他没有足够的经验与章法，但Omega的身体已经迅速地接受了这一开发，由内至外配合地打开。此时濑名泉已经全然失去力气，又或是因为隐约还余留着的羞耻紧紧抱住月永雷欧，尽管换成了看不见脸的姿势，但是两人的躯体彻底贴在了一起，骑士下体作为Omega性交已经没有意义的器官有意无意地在国王的小腹上磨蹭，暧昧撩人的喘息声直接扑在耳边。作曲家本人呼吸也有些急促，但还是压抑忍耐着要不漏听那情欲而美好的音律。  
“唔！”逐渐缓和了的曲调却突然冲上了尖锐的高音，月永雷欧偶然蹭过的那一点实在太过致命，明明没有确切触摸就几乎把他推上了高峰。  
但是国王却没有继续玩弄那一点，手指甚至为了不误触往深入探去，在感受到身下人逐渐适应后又加入第三根。从高峰坠落的感觉不太好受，濑名泉缓过神来呜咽着想提醒对方照顾那一点，却被体内节律跳脱的戳刺扩张一次次打断。  
漫长的扩张终于结束，国王将他的骑士轻轻放平在软垫上，被打开双腿暴露出下半身的感觉还是太过羞耻，濑名泉还是不自觉地转过头去。  
“濑名，我进去了？”上方的人向他问道。这种事现在问还有意义吗？他内心有些腹诽，但还是轻轻应了一声。  
——然后便是过于刺激的长驱直入。  
主教嘴中的呜咽完全止不住，经过扩张的身体还是无法完全接受Alpha的生殖器，但在Omega被进入的快感之下这点不适与异物感都完全不足为提。然而就算如此身体的紧绷也无法无视，既然不能再触碰无用的男性生殖器官，那么就该……月永雷欧皱皱眉，终将手伸向了对方还没被掀开的上半身。那里连校服的西装外套与濑名泉一贯的褐色马甲都没有褪下，领带尽管皱巴巴的但仍勉勉强强地被夹住。要再慢慢解开扣子无疑太费时，国王果敢地直接将手伸进了马甲与衬衫之间的空隙，抓住了男性身上残留下的唯一女性特征。  
他耳边的旋律确实地立即升高了几度。还好，男性Omega的身体在进入青春期之后便会开始重新继续发育乳腺与相关神经。这种亡羊补牢的效果因人而异，发育得差就无法感受快感甚至影响哺乳，也有发育得过头的需要防护措施才能普通穿衣。这一下子对他的濑名似乎有效，冰蓝的双眼迷迷蒙蒙又迷惑地抬头向他望来，片刻之间又被王玩耍般刺激着哺育器官而扬起脖颈倒下。衬衫的粗粝明明平日都习以为常，经月永雷欧之手却成了十足的折磨，天生便是敏感带的地方有意想不到的快感不断涌入。转移注意力有效，过度紧张的穴道果然稍稍松弛了下来，被月永雷欧趁机这么一推进，又激起濑名泉变了调的喘息。  
进入体内的部分在慢慢增加，主教体内渴求已久的地方一点点被填满。高热的穴肉被敲击打散，却又不知羞耻地热情贴付上梦寐以求的器官。但是对乳头的刺激与不断的深入都突然中止，月永雷欧甚至将性器往外抽开。本以为对方又要离开而起身的濑名泉便如此撞上了今日对“那个位置”开始的正式抚慰。  
“呜，不……”  
高潮了。濑名泉迷迷糊糊明白了这一事实。不同于被临时标记与口交时的两次，这一次的感受更为难堪，身前射出液体已经越来越稀薄的器官压根没有动静，从Omega真正的生殖部位深处涌上的快感绵长但尖锐，本就泛滥的下身似乎已经成了方便的水源，不断流出不知羞耻的黏液。尽管学习过相关知识，但仿佛成为雌性一样的感觉还是挥之不去，促他不禁想要逃离，但无力身体的摇晃也只起到了迎合的效果，反而又碰到了致命的地方引得他又一阵颤抖。  
好险。月永雷欧此时也并不好受，干性高潮之下的Omega瑟缩得极紧，逼得他差点就要直接缴械。忍住射精欲望，国王待对方甬道再一度放松才敢继续动作。Omega的不应期短得令人害怕，濑名泉方才被过度叠加的快感刺得想求饶，下一刻阈值就被打破，甜蜜的顶撞搅得他脑内如同一团浆糊。  
但是，不对劲。  
月永雷欧发挥天才的直觉认准了他的腺点，此刻只是慢速而有力地一次次执着顶弄着那里。虽说这样的攻势之下他也只能喘息着说不出一句完整的话，但那样过于稳重的频率也太过陌生，恐慌的冰凉感从背后缓缓升起。尽管使用其他第二性别男性也具有的前列腺固然是一种获得快感的方法，但是Alpha与Omega的生殖行为最终目的还是要进入生殖腔进行射精与标记。方才都已经被手指探入了深处，这下却只有浅浅的动作。雷欧君、雷欧君，果然还是不愿意再进一步吗？  
这果然是……对把你残忍杀害的我的惩罚吗？  
不行了，不行了。他的脸估计也已经哭得红肿脏乱，这便是你想要的吗？骑士将手从身侧撤开，死死捂住面部，失去了固定的身体更如浮萍般无法自控地飘摇沉浮。纵使如此腰间也不断摇摆迎合着，努力将适合的部分抬高到让对方方便冲撞的位置，这是他对这种惩罚的接受，还只是这具不堪身体的贪婪淫荡呢？  
“濑名、濑名，不要哭。”但是他的王却突然停止动作，俯下身来移开他不觉间被濡得湿漉漉的手臂。濑名泉又不明白自己面对他到底是怎样一副表情了，被哭花的视线中翡翠色的眼睛也柔软地摇曳。你总是这样，我……  
“再深一点，雷欧君，到里面来、快一点，求求你。”他抬起手来触碰那绿色眼瞳的面庞，也不明白自己在想什么了，满口语无伦次连说话的人都无法理解。  
而月永雷欧闻言却突然僵硬了起来。自己是说错了什么吗？濑名泉脑子一时没法转过来，雷欧君……  
“濑名，不要说了……”  
他的雷欧君方才温和的双眼此刻一下便变成了猫科猛兽捕猎的凶狠，引起濑名泉背上一阵没来由的颤栗。不行，没法反抗，就算是把自己的一切都当做贡品上也无所怨言。要被吃掉了、终于要被吃掉了。脑子里冒出这样的想法时，月永雷欧就一手揽腰一手扣肩将他的整个身子牢牢控住，狮子鬓毛般的橙红长发快要拂到脸上，Alpha粗大的性器瞬间便彻底冲入了Omega脆弱的甬道深处。  
“呜、呜啊……”未曾触碰的地方被狠狠碾过，快感的火花从身体深处噼里啪啦地冲上头顶。两个人的呼吸都愈加粗重，主教的身体在国王的侵略与主教的服从之下被彻底打开。节省体力之类的思考全部无影无踪，月永雷欧几乎是不管不顾往里深入。温柔乡深处贪婪的内壁被不断劈开、挽留着痉挛，身心两方面的满足感让主教几乎要有了要死在这里的错觉，平日的一切骄傲都被卸下，毫不顾忌地哭叫喘息。  
没几次戳弄之间，Omega深处的生殖通道就已经缓缓打开。Alpha在触及那个微微张开的小口时愣了一下，接着就再无犹豫地补上了切分音符后有力的半音，异常凶狠地钻入其中。最敏感的地方第一次被打开，濑名泉的身体猛地弓起，凌厉漂亮的曲线却又瞬间被凶狠的顶弄所击垮，软绵绵地瘫软如水。  
月永雷欧安抚地与他贴了贴脸，在颠簸的快感浪潮中这一分温度已经是十足的安心。  
剑刃有了王的养护而正在逐渐恢复旧日的光彩，而因剑刃而伤痕累累的王现在又是如何的模样呢？泉努力让模模糊糊的视线聚焦在对方的脸上。被打开被冲撞着的生殖腔给他带来了双眼发黑的绝顶快感与莫大的幸福感。就算喉中还梗着那根刺，这份意识也只是一时的闪现，想要看清对方脸庞的双眼又再次暗了下来，再度被完全吞入快感的漩涡之中。体内的器官已经有了胀大成结的趋势，将自己的一切托付给自己██的Alpha是如此幸——  
但是月永雷欧却在此时暗下了眼神。  
痛，是火急火燎的痛苦，濑名泉差点没能喘过气来。生殖腔内壁粘膜本就是极度敏感的部分，被已经半成结的性器官如此突兀地抽出定然是超过了阈值。但不论生理上的苦楚，这份疼痛更是一脚踩空的落差感，喉咙似乎被人掐住，难过得他差点要中止呼吸了。  
“濑名、濑名。”他听见身上的人低沉着嗓子唤道，只是此刻他已经不能，也不敢再从中分辨出任何一丝感情。雷欧君、雷欧君……王さま、王さま……  
半成结的性器在更宽敞的穴道内又磨蹭了几下，身体便该死地自动将之前的一切苦楚都反刍成了新的快乐。身上的人朝外抽动了些，旋即就在这不深不浅的位置、就在濑名泉也还未完全寻回快乐的情况下，过于不上不下地彻底成了结。  
“雷、雷欧君！”  
尽管狼狈，但这高潮也的确货真价实。Alpha器官的结避无可避地卡在初经人事的穴道之中，微凉的液体冲击刺激着因激素积压而过分敏感的Omega。失重般再次落入过于冲击性的快感之中，濑名泉无力地瘫软在地，喘息中夹杂着不可分辨的呜咽，得到解放的双手只能挣扎着抓住身下的布料，双眼湿漉漉的，眼泪也过于浪费地不断流出。本来都要突破隔离设备的信息素逐渐平稳，但Omega在性事之后的餍足却无法掩饰，整个人清冷的基调都被媚态反客为主。他本就身体纤细，此刻小腹被生殖器官与过量的体液撑出一点小小的起伏，情色得让雷欧差点要再次失控。  
不过体力也近乎见底，国王大人还是尽早抽出了性器避免再一次擦枪走火。拢回了身边脱成一堆乱七八糟的衣物，两个人上半身都褪得不够完整，眼下都是被各种各样的体液污染的重灾区。  
完蛋。理智有所回归，现实的难堪之处全部暴露无余。这下肯定只能穿运动服回家了，但是自由自在的作曲家肯定不会随身携带纸巾或是毛巾，现下两个人刚刚分离的黏黏糊糊的下半身难道只能用报废了的外衣擦拭干净了吗？  
但在他望着自己的骑士冥思苦想时，濑名泉却已经缓了过来，两个人就毫无防备地突兀双目相对。  
“濑名……”  
“在那个柜橱下边一般会放着几条消毒过的毛巾。”他的骑士却闪躲着移开了视线，缓缓将身体缩了起来。月永雷欧有些不知所措，但还是按部就班地听话，果真是有两条被塑封好的布料在。且不管平日就厌恶这样脏乱的场面，濑名应该是没法接受这件既成事实，他快速将自己身体外部残留的痕迹抹去，穿好还算整洁的裤子。  
月永雷欧也极想直接跳窗逃跑，但濑名泉的信息素压制情况也不分明，打开窗还是可能有泄露的情况——那种东西只是一点点也可能导致更糟糕的问题，现在……  
濑名也需要清理，不过和自己都有了那样糟糕的体验，两个人真的还能毫无杂念触碰身体吗？  
“都交给我吧，王さま。”但是濑名泉却出口打断了他的思绪。  
“王さま，对不起，是我强迫你的。接下来的事情我自己会处理的。”  
月永雷欧听见他这么说道，美丽的脸庞上是过度的平静。  
“但是——”他竭力地想要说些什么，但那张脸却没有一丝波动，连打断与反驳都没有，只是明明白白地写着“拒绝”两字。  
这种无机质的平静几乎要让月永雷欧窒息过去。

尾声  
兴许，自己兴许也有些后悔了。濑名泉想。没有射入生殖腔内的精液自然无法好好含在体内，略一动弹就从腿根缓缓流下，粘腻的感觉让他反胃又依恋。  
拆开包装好的毛巾，还是先得把体内的精液全部排出。他坐在毛巾上自己打开双腿，将颤抖着的手指缓缓伸了进去。这样羞耻的事情他本当无法接受，但此时都成了不得不亲自动手的行为。  
笨蛋殿下毕竟是Alpha，自己体内的量大得有点吓人，按压肚子就会叽咕叽咕地从身下大量流出，让濑名泉生出一种差点被月永雷欧灌满的错觉。但是既然没有进入生殖腔成结射精，这种东西留在体内明天怕是要发烧闹肚子。  
虽然方才才经过一场激烈的性事，但Omega未餍足的内壁依旧敏感得过分，指尖不小心的一次剐蹭就让主教惊得浑身一震，手指直直滑出体内，勾连出暧昧不清的浊液。虽说月永雷欧只对他完成了临时标记，但再加上之后那场草率狼狈的交合，Omega的身体已经记住了Alpha的味道与形状。他的信息素不再无节制地发散，但又过于深刻地记住了方才侵染自身的味道——他的穴肉仍隐隐处于等待Alpha的状态，此刻过度热烈的反应正过于鲜明地将这一点昭示。发情期本来就只是半被压制，他的身体仍渴求着方才的Alpha，来将他再翻来覆去蹂躏个遍——  
“王さま、泉ちゃん，人家回来了哦？”  
后辈略显轻快的声音就在此时响起，把濑名泉从失控的边缘一下点醒。他条件反射性地想要用身下的毯子裹住身体，之后才意识到对方是在通过对讲机与他说话。  
“辛苦王さま照顾泉ちゃん了，人家把药买回来了，王さま出来拿一下吧？”  
尽管明白后辈的确不清楚情况，但这句话无疑刺得濑名泉浑身发寒，明明是自己爽快的放手，那种阴郁的感觉却挥之不去萦绕于身。  
“……鸣君。”他不知不觉压低声音回应，语气中带上了凶狠的喝止意味。  
“王さ——泉ちゃん？”  
“放进投送箱里，我自己会好好处理的。”

对于身体的清理在服用了抑制剂之后总算能够干净利索地完成，他让鸣上岚去拿来了运动服作为替换，总算摆脱了他最讨厌的黏黏腻腻的状态。  
“所以王さま就一走了之了吗。”由于组合的原因，二人一起换衣服的次数必然不少，但这次鸣上岚似乎是怕前辈被看到身上青青紫紫的痕迹难堪而转过了身去。憋了半晌之后，紫眼后辈似乎没法忍耐般地开口。  
“是我让他走的。”濑名泉淡淡回应。  
“——”回应他的是一声近乎咬牙切齿的吸气声，鸣上岚似乎是忍不住般转了过来。孽缘的后辈模特脸上的表情也终于崩溃了，被强行踩下刹车的愤怒、以及种类杂乱的愕然在鸣上岚脸上交织流动。混乱不堪但仍具有自己所不想承认的美学价值，这种表情到底有没有资格拍成写真呢？濑名泉有气无力地自我打趣。  
“泉ちゃん，这不行。”后辈模特的混乱也未持续太久，甚久未见的坚定态度让他都觉得有些难以针锋相对，“你们两个……”  
“鸣君。”  
——但是，这话语被濑名泉再一次喝止。  
“鸣君，明天的演唱会一切照常，我也会正常出席的。”骑士们的王纵然受音乐之神眷顾而永葆童年心态，但作为狮子，就算貌似年幼，力量与食欲也依旧强盛，泉现在全身都是青青紫紫的痕迹。但还好Omega的身体的确是为性爱所设计，就算利用抑制剂打断，此时也没有出现太妨碍活动的问题；至于那些痕迹……Knights的队服不是高暴露度的设计，再借助遮瑕膏遮住的话应该不成问题。没事的，作为专业人士，自己一定还能献上最棒的舞台。  
鸣上岚一时瞪大眼睛，但濑名泉并没有留给他开口的机会。  
“王さま已经回来了，我们也该尽这份骑士的责任了。”  
“鸣君，你也该有这份觉悟了吧？”  
面对前辈快要散架般无力的身体以及若无其事般的语言，鸣上岚喉头干涩着说不出一句话来。


End file.
